Flowers for James
by singslikealizard
Summary: When Lily, and James get into a fight, James gets really hurt and decides to give up on Lily. Feeling guilty, Lily decides to get James back by pursuing him.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: James/Lily 

**Summary: **After a huge argument, James starts to lose hope and thinks if he should just stop pursuing Lily. He becomes depressed. Remus and Sirius ask Lily for help because everything about James suddenly changes. She decides to reconcile with James and instead of James pursuing Lily, it'll be the other way around.

**DISCLAIMER**: Surprisingly, I don't own any of the characters! (Sense the sarcasm?)

oooooo

"Stay away from me, James! I already gave you your date! Now, go away!" Lily screamed furiously. She and James were having an argument. "Leave me alone!" she continued. Her face was as red as her fiery red hair, tears running down her cheeks.

James shouted back, "Lily, you know how hard I try to make you happy!"

"You want to make me happy? Fine! Leave me alone!" The girl said.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter just stared at the two. They never thought they'd see them like that. They were always so sweet and happy together. They were always a lovely couple.

"I don't like you! In fact, i I hate you /i !" Lily said, but then paused when she realized what she just said.

A look of shock and disappointment fell upon James' face. He never thought he'd hear this from Lily. _I hate you. _What Lily said just kept ringing in James' head.

"Is that really how you feel, Lily?" He said softly.

Lily just stared at James, unable to speak.

"Okay, then, Lily." With that, James left his friends in the common room and went to his dormitory.

As soon as they heard the door close, Lily snapped out of her trance. "What have I done?" Lily asked herself, as she collapsed on the sofa.

"That was…" Remus said, unable to find the right word.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I really didn't… do you guys think James will be all right?" Lily asked James' closest friends. She was hoping that they'd say that James wouldn't take what she said seriously.

"Well, dear, we don't really know." Sirius told her. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say.

"Could you guys go up to the boy's dormitory and check up on him? Please?"

"We think it's best if we just give him some space." Remus told Lily.

"Oh, okay. I'll be… upstairs… the dormitories. Please tell me how he's doing when you get to talk to him." Lily left the other three.

oooooo

"But you can't! Peter told James.

"No, I've made up my mind. You guys heard what Lily said. I'm going to stop going after her." James announced. The other three just had expressions of shock.

"You really sure, mate? You know, right after the argument, Lily told us how sorry she was. She said she didn't mean what she said." Sirius tried to reason with him.

"She looked really crushed, too. I'm convinced that she didn't mean any of the things she said." Remus added.

"No. From now on, I am a changed man. I'm free again. I can date other girls instead of Lily. Besides, I was… getting a bit tired of her." James informed his friends. After that, he ran for the Great Hall, which was a few feet away from them."

The three looked at each other.

"Well, he seems cheerful." Peter said and followed James in the Hall with the thought of food in his mind.

The other two were left behind.

"I'm not quite convinced," Sirius told Remus. The latter simply nodded in agreement. They both headed for the Great Hall.

ooooooooo

In just 2 days after the big fight in the Gryffindor common room, James was already dating like before he started to go after Lily. He changed girlfriends just like how he changed his clothes. Yes, he laughed and other boys in his position would be overwhelmed with all the girls he attracts, but nothing really made him sincerely happy.

Peter thought everything was fine where James is concerned, but then again, he wasn't very observant. He didn't notice James frowning now and then. He didn't notice that James' laughs were fake. He didn't notice that James was just pushing himself to be contented and forget Lily Evans. Remus and Sirius, however, knew what was going on. They knew that they had to help James or he'll crack.

The two left the common room to look for Lily. They spotted a red-haired girl sitting alone just a few feet away from the lake.

"Lily! Lily!" Sirius and Remus yelled in unison.

After a few seconds, they finally reached the girl. The girl looked up to see to whom the two pairs of feet in front of her belonged.

"Hey, guys." She said as she looked at the horizon. "So, how is he? I saw him with Sheena Bougrant. Well, I can't blame him if he forgot about me. He probably doesn't care anymore." Lily told the boys with a tone of sadness in her voice. Her cheeks began to flush and her eyes began to well up.

The two sat beside her, Lily in the middle.

"He has been dating a lot, but we both know that he's not really high in spirits." Sirius told Lily.

"We tried to tell him how sorry you were, but he told us you were serious about what you said," Remus added.

Lily's tears began flowing.

"Don't cry, Lils. We thought that if I you /I told him, he'd believe that you didn't mean any of it." Sirius told her.

"So, you guys think I should go now? What if he rejects me?"

"Um… I know. Be sure to be in the common room later at 4:30. Okay?" Remus said.

"Yeah, sure. What're you planning on doing?"

"We'll get him to go there later at 4:30." Remus answered.

Lily thanked the two and ran off to the castle.

oooooooooooo

**A/N:** So, there's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please review! Virtual gumdrops and lollipops for those who review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry! I haven't updated for the past few days. I'll try to update quicker! Thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks, Mistressblack523, dothatfunkydancenow, chihuahuaauthor99, and to swim-stacey, even if you didn't review.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2:**

It was already 4:15. Lily decided to stay in the girl's dormitories until it was 4:25 because she thought that if James saw her, he'd go away. She thought that at 4:25, Remus and Sirius would be there to make sure James doesn't leave.

"How're you doing?" Alice asked, genuinely sincere. Lily told her about what happened the day they fought.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered. "What time is it?" she asked Alice.

"It's 4:23. Better get moving, dear, or do you want me to go down with you?"

"No, no. I'm going to be all right." Lily answered, giving her friend a faint smile.

So, Lily started to go to the common room, where Remus and Sirius said James would be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Downstairs, Remus heard footsteps from the staircase. First came down Sirius, followed by James.

"What's up, guys?" James asked, still trying to hide his pain. He was forcing himself to smile, but he always failed.

"We're here for a meeting." Remus informed his best friend.

"A meet-," James was cut off by footsteps from the staircase. This time, it was Lily.

Remus and Sirius looked at James' face as Lily climbed down the stairs. He was surprised, sad, and happy at the same time. He realized that his friends set up a meeting for James and Lily to talk. He wanted to leave, yet, Lily's presence kept him there.

"Uh… hi, Remus, Sirius…" Lily spoke softly, "and hi, James."

"Hi, Lily. We'd better be off." Remus and Sirius bid Lily and James goodbye and went through the portrait hole.

The two remained silent for 10 long seconds until Lily decided to speak up.

"James, well, um, you see… when we were… a few days ago…" Lily didn't know where to start. James jut sat on the big chair by the fireplace and pretended to read a book. Lily realized James wasn't listening, so she decided to walk to him to get his attention.

When Lily was almost near him, James stood up and opened his mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say.

Lily kept her head down and spoke, "James, I'm extremely sorry for what happened. I've been feeling guilty about what I did. I want you to know that I didn't mean _any_ of that…. _none of it_. I was… you see, I got carried away… and I…" she paused to look up.

Her emerald-green eyes met his chocolate brown ones.

Lily's eyes began to well up again. James remained still and quiet.

Lily covered her face and sobbed. She really felt sorry, but it seemed as if James didn't care at all. "I'm sorry, James. I just… never mind me."

Taking that as his cue, James walked past Lily and went back upstairs to the dormitories. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He left Lily downstairs, still crying.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus and Sirius came back in the common room, thinking that everything's over. A sad Lily, who was sitting by the fireplace, greeted them.

"Hey, what happened?" Remus asked Lily as he strode quickly towards her.

"Nothing." Lily told Remus. _Well, it was partly true. Nothing really did happen. She just cried. They weren't really able to hold a conversation, _Lily thought.

"Guys, um, I'm going to go upstairs now. Excuse me," Lily informed the two boys. She attempted to smile, but failed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week has passed and Lily and James still haven't talked to each other. Yes, they see each other in class, but that's all.

Lily still had her mind set on James. James, on the other hand, was still dating like crazy.

Lily tried to think up a way to get James back. _So, sobbing doesn't work, _she thought. She had to find a way.

And then it hit her.

James got _her_ attention by being all suave and funny and charming. Lily could do that, too. She can do what James did. _It's worth giving a shot, _she thought._ After all, what've I got to lose?_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I'm cutting this chapter here. I'm sorry it's short. I'm gonna post a new one right after this, anyway!

**Oh, and to all who read this, reviews, please!**

**I was planning on making this all serious-y and such, but I figured I can't write drama stuff yet. :D**


End file.
